This invention relates in general to personal defense and mobile communication devices.
One kind of known personal defense device is the electroshock weapon. Generally, an electroshock weapon is a device that incapacitates a person by administering electric shock. One type of electroshock weapon includes projectiles tethered by thin flexible wire that deliver a shock from a power source disposed in a main housing. Another type of electroshock weapon includes electrodes disposed in the housing for shock by direct contact. Examples of such weapons include stun guns and stun batons.
Generally, however, most people do not carry a weapon on their person at all times while away from home. If an armed attacker confronts such a person, the person may be at a serious disadvantage.
A large number of people do, however, often carry a mobile communications device, such a mobile phone or cellular phone, a smart phone, PDA or other portable personal communications device. These devices generally allow a user free mobility while using the device. When not in use, a user typically keeps the device in his or her pocket, handbag, or holster. This way, the device may be readily available should the individual need to use the device.
While useful for keeping in contact with people, or other communication, while not at home, a mobile communication device is not especially advantageous for defending oneself if the situation should arise. In such a situation, such a device may principally be used to contact help. However, this generally requires that the potential victim to ward off his or her attacker long enough to initiate such contact with the device.